


Escape the Night: The First Chapter (my way)

by derpistooderpy



Series: Escape the Night [1]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Challenges, Character Death, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpistooderpy/pseuds/derpistooderpy
Summary: 10 Guests are invited to a party by Joey Graceffa, but learn something is not right.





	1. Invitation to the 20s

Joey has always dreamed of this house. He couldn't stop. He wanted it. He wanted to go there, and live in the house built without hands. All he had was his crummy house to record his dumb vlogs. But one day, the doorbell rang.

It was a man Joey had not recognized. He had curly dirty blonde hair, he was wearing suspenders and a nice white button-up shirt. But the thing Joey noticed was his hat, red with a line.  _Who is this man, and what does he want?_   Joey thought. 

"A distant relative has wanted to give you his estate after his death, but I must tell you, it only it exists in the year 1920, and you are not allowed to bring anything from the modern world." Arthur had said. Joey knew this meant he wouldn't be able to record, but the house is finally here, in his hands. He accepted.

Joey has been switching through his house and the estate many times, to record videos of course, and the estate will not let him sleep. He must invite others.

 _To my esteemed friends,_ Joey wrote.  _I have required an illustrious estate from the death of a distant relative, who I've never met. I thought it only fitting that I invite you all to attend a dinner party on it's grounds._

"Telegram for Mr. DeLaGhetto" a woman said. Timothy had never met her, so why is she here bothering him? She's dressed up, why? And she is holding a letter. There's only one thing Timothy can think might be happening. "Am I getting sued?"

 _It will certainly be a night to remember._ This gets Justine excited.  _However the estate is quite peculiar, and only exists in the year 1920._

"In the year 1920?" GloZell exclaims through her mouth full of chips. "What the heck?"

 _To enter it's grounds, you must be dressed entirely with clothing of that era. If you are carrying anything from the modern world, the house will simply never appear for you._ Matt is confused as hell.  _Come on, this can't be real._ Matt has already ruled out the fact that it only exists in 1920, and that this is just an excuse for Joey to have a theme for this YouTuber party.

 _And not only your clothing, but your attitude must reflect the time. I have included your unique characteristics on the back of this invitation._ Tim flips the letter over.  _Wow, that is so me!_

_My driver will pick you up, and take you on a road that can only be driven by his mysterious time-traveling automobile. Then, almost like magic, the place will appear._

Shane, The Renegade, arrives first. He's dressed in a nice, white shirt with a green tie. He has a dark brown vest, and a brown leather jacket over it. His pants are some gray jeans.

Next comes Eva, The Journalist. She's wearing her hair up and curled with a white hat on top. Her piercing red coat drapes down over her white blouse, and black dress. 

Here is GloZell, The Jazz Singer. She has a glittery midnight blue headband in her hair. She is wearing a blackish blue dress that goes down to her feet.

Next is Oli, The Big Game Hunter. He's wearing a brown fur coat with a white shirt, with black buttons, that's tucked into his brown pants.

Next is Justine, The Gambler. She has a furry white coat, with a gray dress that has designs on it. And oh, her headpiece, is so amazing and fits perfectly on her long blonde hair.

Andrea, The Fixer, is dressed in a very black outfit. She has a black and white bandana in her hair. With a black and white coat over her black and white dress. She has a neckpiece with red rubies.

Here is Matt, The Professor. He's wearing a World War I jacket with a brown bowtie, and a black and white striped shirt.

Next is Sierra, The Heiress. She has on a big tiara, and a big neckpiece. She has a white furry dress with cuffs to point out her white gloves.

Next up, Lele Pons, The Hustler. She has on a black coat, and is wearing a black and white dress, with many pearl necklaces. And she has a headpiece that has pearls.

Last, Timothy, The Mobster. He has a gray plaid jacket over a matching plaid gray shirt, and matching gray plaid pants. He has a red tie, and, finally, a gray hat.

 


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests start the party, but then they find 2 guests have disappeared.

Everyone is talking in little groups. Eva, Matt, Oli, and Justine are all together. "This is such a nice place!" Justine exclaims.

"I know!" Eva agrees. Eva is impressed. She honestly wishes this was her house. Except for the 1920s thing, that freaks her out.

Justine is confused. They all were just in 2016, and all of a sudden, BAM!, they're in 1920. She thinks she knows what's going on, but she's really not sure.

Matt doesn't know many of these people. He's just trying to make friendly conversation with everyone, he wants the to like him. "Anyone got any mints, any gum, mints, mints, mints?". He's really looking forward to this party, after all, he doesn't get to go out much.

Shane thinks this party is insane so far. He's been to many YouTuber parties before, that's a lie, he's gone to none, only because this is the only one he's been invited to. He sees many in the future though.

Sierra hears someone coming down the stairs. And there he is, Joey Graceffa. "What do you guys think?" he shouts, so everyone can hear him. Everyone is clapping. "Welcome, to my new house." 

 _No way. This isn't his house._ Lele knows it's not. Joey just rented it for tonight. "This is yours?" Justine says. 

"This isn't yours!" Lele shouts. Timothy thinks the same thing. "This is rented." he says, as he knows for a fact he is right. 

"I actually have inherited this house from a distant cousin, twice removed." Joey gives a fact.  _Lucky._ Shane thinks. "To be honest, Joey, my cousins don't give me anything." he squeals.

"You all look amazing in your 1920s attire." Eva is showing it all off, lifting up her dress and showing off her legs.

Joey ends... that. "I want to introduce you all to my wonderful staff, that actually came with the house," he says as it was a prize off a gameshow. 

The butler smiles. The maid just looks. Straight into GloZell's soul.  _Something isn't right._ She thinks. "Arthur, who is head of staff."

"Hii!" everyone is screaming and waving. Andrea just got here. She doesn't know these people. Why should she care about the staff? She's just here for the food. "Sarah, the maid."

 _Oh, god._ Sarah takes a little bow, and it's scaring Tim. She just looks empty. "And then there's Marvin, who's the groundskeeper." All Tim hopes, is that the groundskeeper isn't like the maid. 

"Dinner is almost ready, but until then, let's get to know each other a little bit more, and have some drinks." Eva is beyond excited. She shakes her little self.  _Forget the maid, I can have fun without her._

Sierra's excited. She's having drinks with all her friends. There's Joey and Shane. Shane drinks his drink suspiciously, and it's a bit weird. 

Matt's not good at darts, but he decides to play with Oli and GloZell. He tries to act like he's good, by throwing backward, but he absolutely fails, and the dart hits the wall. Unlike him, Oli can actually do tricks, like throwing two at a time. 

Shane loves being in the 1920s. Mainly, because he doesn't have to text people back, or keeping up his Snapchat, or worrying about making more videos. This is amazing! It's like vacation, bitch!

"No technology actually works here, which is crazy-" the maid interrupts by walking by. The maid, oh, the maid, Tim can't stand her. "Oh, I would love a drink, thank you!" Joey says as he grabs a drink from the platter. Tim does not trust those drinks, he's just trying to have fun.

Joey thought it would be fun to give each of his friends a persona, since they have to dress up anyway. Everyone is playing up their characters well.

"Oh, honey, give it to me!" Shane says. He's playing blackjack with Justine and Tim. He's intimidated by Justine, as she is The Gambler. Justine slaps a card on top of his card. "Ohh, blackjack!" 

Justine is gonna deal some cards tonight no matter what. And she's gonna win. Shane better get outta' here if he thinks he's gonna beat her!

Tim is a Mobster, in the 1920s, of course. You know, it's not too far from what he actually represents.  _Coming from nothing, building my own empire, killing people, figuratively._

Oli is beyond happy. He loves being here with all his friends. He's talking to Andrea and Matt. "I just came back from Africa, um, I've actually been hunting for the past couple of weeks or so." he tries to keep them entertained with his hunting stories.

Andrea's a vegetarian, but she'll let it slide, because his outfit's cute. Joey is complimenting Andrea. "I love the dark mistress look, it's gorgeous!" he says "Thank you! Yeah you know, I'm really into fashion, I really like to make things, I like to fix things, if you have something broken I can fix it." She doesn't really know what a Fixer is.

"Really?" Joey knows Andrea has played her character the wrong way, but she's trying. "Yeah!" Andrea exclaims. "Do you own this house?" of course, there's Lele, nosy about the house. 

Lele  **needs** to be part of this house. It's her goal by the end of tonight. It's so, just, big!  _Shit, if I can, Joey will be my boyfriend!_

"I don't have the deed yet." Joey says.  _Oh Joey, just let it out._ Sierra thinks. 

Lele is pissed. "So you're not rich?" 

Joey is pissed at Lele. "No, it's supposed to happen!" he practically shouts. "Oh." Lele sounds disappointed. " **Tonight** , it's supposed to happen actually."  _Hopefully this will get her to shut up._

"Are we allowed to look around?" GloZell asks Oli. She really wants to, she wants to explore and learn more about this.

Oli, being the person he is, always wants to see what's happening, so he's down. "I'm down, if you're down." he tells GloZell. 

Shane is pissed. He's losing. I mean, to The Gambler, but here in his ear is Tim, going "what you gonna do?" every five seconds. Justine gets another blackjack. "I got ya!" she exclaims. "Honey, I know you're good at card games, but give me a chance here."

 _No,_ Justine thinks,  _no I'm not going to give you a chance!_

Lele asks. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  _Oh my freaking god, Lele, I'm gay!_ "No, I guess she didn't see my video."

Everyone laughs, and Lele is confused. She gives her best face to act like she thought it was funny too, even though she had no clue what he was talking about.

"How's darts going?" Joey joins Matt, Oli, and GloZell. " **Can we look around?** " GloZell asks it. "No, we should stay down here, dinner is almost ready." Joey says. GloZell knows there's something Joey doesn't want her to see. 

"Dinner is served!" Joey exclaims as he bangs the gong. Arthur leads everyone to the dining room and they sit down in their respective spots. 

GloZell and Oli are not about that. They head away from the rest of the group. 

"The salad looks delicious!" Joey exclaims. He feels as if there's less people then he invited. 

"This is so creepy!" GloZell exclaims. "I know." Oli agrees. However, he knows they have to keep their calm.

"This just fell into my lap!" Joey tells Justine.

"This is so cool." Eva says.

"Wait, where's Oli-" says Sierra.

"GloZell" Shane says.

"OOOOOH" everyone says.

Joey feels disrespected. He told them not to go and they did. But he is also a bit worried about them. He knows what goes down in this mansion.


End file.
